A 24-hour infusion of 5-FU and leucovorin will be administered to cancer patients with an elevated bilirubin or an elevated creatinine, and the maximum tolerated dose(s) of the combination will be established. Plasma levels of 5-FU will be obtained for pharmacodynamic analysis and to study the circadian variation of 5-FU levels during a constant-rate infusion.